


Alternatively Titled: The First And Last Time Pete Ever Bought Baby Food For Someone Who Wasn't Bronx

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Baby food, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, fic request, im really sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe carrot baby food isn't the greatest place to start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatively Titled: The First And Last Time Pete Ever Bought Baby Food For Someone Who Wasn't Bronx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveMahRainyDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMahRainyDays/gifts).



> I'm dead horrible but I wanted to tackle this request to the best of my ability and this is what you have??  
> I'm sorry.  
> for LoveMahRainyDays, who's totally rad.

When Patrick went into his little headspace, he never really mentioned wanting anything that was typically for infants, aside from the pacifiers and on very rare occasion, a baby bottle.

Pete knew this, and didn't test Patrick on that unless he ever asked for it. He figures, as long as Patrick was happy doing what he needed during his 'Little' time, Pete was completely happy taking care of him in that time. 

So when Patrick mentioned briefly one night of his wish to try legitimate baby food, Pete was a little shocked and maybe he should've seen it coming, but he didn't and there they were.

"Like, the real thing? Food like Bronx goes down on?" Pete nearly sputters, looking at Patrick with. and uncertain expression.

"I just wanna try it once Pete, oh my god." Patrick sighs, sending Pete a glare from across the sofa.

Pete sighs and mulls over the suggestion for what seems like forever, and Patrick very nearly decides to back out of the idea before Pete nods. "Sure, okay. I guess we'll give it a good shot. Just not like, today?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of next weekend? There'll be time for me to decompress anyways, cause this upcoming week is going to be a pain in the ass." Patrick grimaces to himself, then looking back to Pete, who's nodding in agreement.

\---

So maybe choosing a vegetable wasn't he smartest idea in terms of baby food for Patrick's first time. Pete doesn't entirely realize this until it's kinda half on his chest and half on the floor.

Maybe Patrick didn't quite realize that maybe baby food was meant for actual infants. Infants probably didn't know what flaming hot Cheetos tasted like anyways. So it was completely just for him to throw the food, at least _he_ thought so.

"Yeah, definitely sticking to the chicken nuggets and Spaghetti - O's from now on, Trick. " Pete half groans to himself as he sheds his carrot-stained _Back To The Future_ T-shirt and deposited it on the counter behind him.

"That was really really yucky, Daddy! "Patrick sticks his tongue out as he reaches for his sippy cup and desperately drinks the juice from it.

"I know, baby. I won't bestow that torture on you again. " Pete agrees, tasting a finger of it,nearly gagging.

"Never 'gain!" Patrick puts down his cup to giggle, then muffling it when he moves his hand to cover his mouth.

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> (request are always welcome for this verse! I write for any pairing in FOB as well as Panic!)


End file.
